


Adventures of the BBE Planning Group

by louisbless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbless/pseuds/louisbless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it doesn't, I'll find another way. Put on a mustache and challenge him to a fist fight, or something.” </p><p>Niall nods. Harry sighs. Why do none of his friends blink at his strange plans anymore? Really, they complain about his knock knock jokes, but at least they get a reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of the BBE Planning Group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helenabarbara (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> OK so this is my first published fic in this fandom! The prompt was along the lines of 'lots of awkwardness will harry plans a surprise birthday party for louis', and that's pretty much what happened. Hope you enjoy!

Really, Harry has been planning this for months. He's googled, he's asked around, he even went to the library (which turned out to be useless.) He, Zayn, Liam, and Niall came up with code names that were funnier than they were practical. They made a group chat in which Niall proved both that he was stubborn and that he couldn't spell. 

All in all, it was fantastic. And, on the day of, Harry was a complete mess.

♤♡♢♧

Harry has had from 8:15 this morning, when Louis left for work, to get everything in place for the party. It's almost time, and still not quite done. Zayn, who arrived very early, thank god, is still helping him with the streamers when Liam arrives. Niall follows a few minutes later. 

“Liam!” Harry yells as soon as he walks in the door. “Are these straight?”

He's referring to the streamers, the ones that he's holding in place by balancing precariously on a small table that's been pushed against the wall. 

“Liam!” Harry yells again “My arms are gonna fall off, are these straight?”

Liam reassures him they are. Harry's not sure they even looked at the streamers, but if someone comments on them, then at least Harry has someone else to blame. 

Niall swoops down on him as soon as he's gotten off the table, grabs him by his shoulders, and brings him in for a smacking kiss on each cheek. 

Harrys a little confused, but it is Niall, and he does offer an explanation almost immediately. “That's how Julia says her family and friends greet each other, isn't that fantastic! I'm practicing for when I meet them next week.” He's so excited, bless him. Harry grabs him and returns the favor. Niall looks ecstatic.

“Niall, tell me, are the streamers straight?”

Niall looks up above their heads and shrugs. “About as straight as I am.” He said, and moved on to greet Zayn.

“But you're bi!” Harry called after him. Niall just cackles.

“Is he still going on about the streamers?” Zayn questions, drawing closer to them and accepting Niall kisses with the air of a resigned man.

“Mmh” Niall hums. “How long has he been at it?” 

“Excuse me, the two of you,” Harry interrupts. “I need everything to be perfect. And I'll kick your sorry arses out if that's what gets the job done.” 

He grins, to communicate _I'm just joking_ , and raises his eyebrows to add but really, I'm not.

“I told him to just forget them altogether,” Zayn told Niall. “Like, is this a kids party, or...?”

“Streamers are a very serious thing, Zayn.” Harry says briskly, walking past them to open the door for the guests who were actually polite enough to knock.

The party's not going to be that large, but Harry's alright with that. He counts it as a miracle that this may people could come, considering how many go away for the holidays. Then again, this is louis’ party, and everyone loves louis.

After he's welcomed these guests and explained the plan, he again makes his way where Zayn, Niall, and Liam are standing together.

“I've got to head off now,” Harry told them. “You three can manage everything from now on, right? Niall, there's only a bit more of the food to be finished up, when you get back.” 

“Where are you two going again?” Liam asks, their eyebrows furrowed. “Isn't he getting back soon?” 

“Yeah, and we need to leave time for Niall to pick up the cake, so I'm going to delay him. I'm hoping a phone call will do it, but.” he shrugs. 

“But?” Zayn repeats.

“If it doesn't, I'll find another way. Put on a mustache and challenge him to a fist fight, or something.” 

Niall nods. Harry sighs. Why do none of his friends blink at his strange plans anymore? Really, they complain about his knock knock jokes, but at least they get a reaction.

Niall and Harry leave at the same time, Niall hopping in his car while Harry makes his way down the street he's going towards Louis’ workplace. He's going along the same route that Louis takes, ducking behind objects that are large enough to hide him, and even some of those that aren't. He swears he can hear Niall laughing at him.

He's been moving at a slow, careful pace for about 5 minutes when he spots him. He's got his head down, on his phone, so he doesnt see Harry, Harry darts quickly from the tree he's hiding behind and tries to duck gracefully behind the mailbox. Like the wind, he thinks. He makes quite a bit of noise, but he reasons, a hurricane is wind too. Mostly.

As graceful as he might be, the clang the mailbox makes as he falls against it is still enough to make Louis jump and spin around. Harry ducks lower behind the mailbox and prays that Louis won't notice him.

When Harry peeks out next, Louis has his back towards him and is continuing to their flat. It was time to put the next step of TBBLHEH (The Best Birthday Louis Has Ever Had, commonly known as BBE, or Best Birthday Ever) to be put into place. 

Harry waits till Louis is a safe distance away, and then pulls out his phone and calls him.

Harry watches as Louis pulls out his phone. “‘Ello, love” he answers. 

“Hi, Lou. Listen, could you do me a favor?” He tries to make his voice seem as innocent as possible, just in case. Louis should not be underestimated. From what he can see, Louis looks unsuspecting, but you never know. “Could you pick us up some milk on your way home?”

“Sure thing,” Louis agrees immediately. He's a darling. “but” oh no, “I thought I just opened a new carton this morning?”

Shit. Harry hums. “Um, yeah. You did. Yeah, I remember, you had it with your cereal. I, uh…. spilled it?” Shit, that didn't sound certain, he's gonna know something's up, “I spilled it.” 

“Ok,” Louis laughs, “I'm on my way home now, so I'll pick it up and see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you, bye!” Harry watches as Louis shoves his phone back in his pocket and turns left, which takes him towards the stores. So far, so good. Harry blows him a kiss for being so cooperative. He can't see it, but it's the thought that counts anyway.

Harry is about to put his phone away when he sees he's got a text from Niall

To: Harry  
From: Niall  
Mate, no joke! As soon as you left I tried my car and it wouldn't start!  
It was giving me trouble on the way over but I thought it would be fine  
Can you pick up the cake?  
Ur like halfway there anyway 

Harry tries to stay calm. It's gonna be fine, this can hardly even classified as a setback. In fact, this is good. Now he can make sure the cake is perfect himself. It's fine. He send an ok to Niall.

Harry figures now is a good a time as any. He stands up from behind the mailbox, checks quickly over both shoulders, and starts walking towards the shops.

Next, Harry phones his mum. It's not a necessary part of the plan, but Harry wants to share how it's been going so far. It's more for his own benefit, really.

“Louis’ clueless!” Harry shouts as soon as she picks up, and then lowers his voice when he remembers that Louis isn't really that far away. “He has no idea!”

So am I, at this point.” anne laughs. “What are you on about?”

“Mother.” Harry shakes his head. She can't see him, but, again, it's more for his own benefit. “BBE, remember?”

“BBC? Of course Louis knows what the BBC is, I mea-”

Harry sighs. “Mother. Dearest. BBE. Best Birthday Ever. You have to remember things like this, c'mon.”

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, I still don't know what you're talking about. What was I doing when you told me?”

Harry considers, tilting his head. “Sleeping, I reckon. You had your eyes closed, at least.”

Anne sighs, but she doesn't even berate him. “ok, love, well. Tell me again.”

“BBE, this birthday is going to be the best Louis’ ever had. You know how he's upset that we can't fly home for the holidays?”

She hums.

“Yeah, so I figured I'd do my best to make this a really good birthday for him. He's been stressing a lot over uni, and missing his family. He doesn't think we have anything planned, so. Surprise?”

"So, what's the plan?" 

Harry loves how she never sounds distracted while they're on the phone, like she's giving him her full attention even though he's not there. God, he misses her.

"Everything's set up. We're having it tonight. he had to work today - no mum, it's not strange he has to work the day before Christmas eve, lots of people do - but that means I've had all day to prepare."

“Who's gonna be there?”

“Zayn, Niall, Liam, some co-workers of his, some of mine, and a few other friends. That's for his party, but then on christmas, it's just gonna be us and our little uni group. It's gonna be nice.”

"Everything's ready, then?" 

"Yeah, I just need to pick up the cake I ordered. I'm heading to the store now."

The wind was nipping at the fingers of the hand holding his phone. He switched hands and burrowed his right into the warm pocket of his jacket.

"-where he is?" Anne is saying. 

"He was gonna get home too early, so I sent him to the... oh shi-oot. shoot. I sent him to the store." Dammit. Louis wouldn't have noticed anything off if he'd seen Niall there, but he would start asking questions if he saw Harry. there was only so much Harry could be like the wind, so it was likely that Louis would see him at the store unless he thought quickly. 

"I'm gonna have to call you back, mom. Actually, I won't have time, sorry, I-" He cuts himself off and hangs up. Shit. Louis can't see him, but he absolutely needs to pick up the cake.

He sends her a quick text.

To: Mum  
From: Harry  
Sorry about that! Don't worry, Everything's fine. Love you xx 

"Breathe, Harry." He said to himself as he neared the store. Louis was just picking up milk, he had no reason to go anywhere near the baking section. it would be fine.

Harry opens the door quickly and enters the store. He ducks behind the nearest display, and continues along the wall of the store until he can circle around to the baking section. Hopefully no one's watching him, because the way he's walking is really embarrassing: checking an isle to make sure it's safe, and then scurrying along it to duck bend another shelf at the other end. 

He's almost there when he sees him. Louis is standing, there, talking to Rian from three doors down. The man's a notorious talker, and (he thinks) he can talk on any subject in the world. Normally, Harry finds him quite annoying, but he might just serve as the distraction Harry needs.

Harry again ducks behind a display, peering out just enough to watch them. They look like they might be wrapping up the conversation, so he doesn't have much time to waste.

“Ninja time again” Harry whispers to himself. All he needs to do is cross this little gap to the next shelf, and then he'll be able to get the cake without Louis seeing him. The gap can't be any more than 5 feet across.

He's busy debating which is less conspicuous - a flying leap or a awkward scurry, or maybe even a crab walk, at this point - that he doesn't notice that Louis is finished his conversation until he's right in front of him, a confused grin on his face.

“Har-”

Harry doesn't let him finish. To do so would be to admit defeat, or something. 

“Hiiiiii, listen, Lou, here's the thing,” 

Harry's not sure he's ever spoken this fast in his life. 

“Are you getting the milk? You're getting the milk. That's great you know but I wasn't sure you were gonna get the right kind of milk, you know, and….. wanna hear a really cool line?”

Louis looks quite dazed.

Harry holds out his right hand and slips the black ring off his middle finger. He can feel the maniac grin stretching across his face. Oh god, he's panicking.

“Here, uh, hold this.” he hands it to Louis, who looks confused and a little bit scared, but he still takes it, bless him.

Quick, he need something else. Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket, and hands it to Louis as well. “Here, and this.” Louis takes it.

“Harry, I-”

“You ready?” Harry says, much too excitedly. “Ok, now hold this.” He holds out his hand.

Once Louis’ holding it, Harry exclaims “Look!”

“... What's am I looking at?” Louis ventures.

“Were holding hands! Betcha didn't see that one coming.” Oh god, what's wrong with him. Louis’ gonna leave him and he's gonna die alone with only their cat to keep him company. Actually, she'd probably leave with Louis. Harry can't even fault her for that.

“Harry.” Louis looks like he might be rethinking his whole life. “We hold hands all the time.” 

“Yeah but this time we did it without you knowing. Isn't that cool! Not that I want you not knowing stuff, that's not a good idea, I mean,”

“Harry.” he keeps saying his name. Harry's pretty sure he should try and enjoy it, because this is so embarrassing that soon he's going to have to choose a new name and move to Greenland.

Louis narrows his eyes at him, for a good few seconds, and then grins. “Ohhh, ok. You're hiding something.”

“No!” Harry almost shouts. He is so, so glad there doesn't seem to be anyone around.

Louis is still grinning, and he briefly squeezes the hand he's holding. “Is it like, a Christmas thing?”

Harrys mind works quickly. “Uh. Yeah! Christmas. I know it's a bit last minute, but.” He needs to let go of Louis’ hand, or he's gonna feel how sweaty his palms are. “I need to…”

It takes Louis a second. “Oh. You don't want me to see?” He's pouting, and it's fake, Harry knows he's just playing, but he looks so damn cute.

“It's not that I don't want you to, it's that… I can't let you. I'd have to kill you.” Louis doesn't even blink.

“Give me five minutes.” Harry begs, retrieving his phone and ring from Louis’ other hand. “Just wait right here.”

Louis shrugs “Alright,” and before he can add anything else, Harry's rushing off to the baking section. 

Thank god, Sarah is waiting there, perched on the counter. “What's he doing here” She laughed, her eyebrows arched, tilting her head to where Louis was standing. “I thought it was a surprise, huh?” 

“Shhhhhhh!” Harry warns her as he digs out his wallet. “Things aren't going exactly according to plan.” He says in a low tone. “I'm just gonna have to improvise, that's all. I could hide it behind my back, maybe?”

She rolls her eyes, hopping off the counter. “Would it help if I looked out back and saw if we have any spare boxes you can hide it in?” She's already popping her head into the back room before he can respond.

“Lifesaver!” He whisper-shouts after her. He's considering rethinking that, though, when she returns a few moments later with a box.

“No. I don't want the cake contaminated with the smell.” he insists immediately. She rolls her eyes again.

“The diapers don't smell when they're in the box, weirdo.” She says, placing the cake box inside the diaper box and closing the lid. “It'll be fine.”

He hopes it is, and that he lives through this. Paying quickly, he thanks her, grabs the cake, and heads back over to Louis.

As he stands beside him again, Louis looks up from his phone. “We all ready, then?” he questions, before his gaze falls on the diaper box. His mouth is open as if to say something. after a few long seconds of silence, he closes his eyes briefly. “You know, I'm not gonna question it.” 

He turns around and starts towards the front of the store. “I'm going to go pay for the milk, yeah?”

They meet up again in front of the store, and start the walk home. Balancing the box on his hip, Harry pulls out his phone to send off a quick text. The title had been changed back to “The BBE Planning Groop” presumably by Niall.

To: The BBE Planning Groop  
From: Harry  
Niall, I'm telling you, that's not how you spell group!  
Trust me on this  
Anyway  
We're 5 mins away get ready  
I'll be coming in first  
So don't do anything 

He receives the tomato emoji from Zayn, which somehow conveys acknowledgement. He's not exactly sure how.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Louis eyeing him suspiciously. There's not much he can do about it right now, so he offers a grin that he hopes doesn't look as guilty as he feels. He shouldn't feel guilty at all, for Christ's sake, he's planning a surprise birthday party for his boyfriend.

Louis just narrows his eyes at him. Playfully, Harry hopes. Harry would really, really, like it if nothing went wrong from this point on. 

He switches the box to his other hip.

Harry needs to make sure he gets in the door first. Except, he's not exactly sure how to make that happen. It'd look strange if he cut in front of Louis to try and get in first, especially when they both know Louis is so cold. Maybe he can do another line, or something. Keep him on his toes.

They reach their flat, and Harry pauses awkwardly outside it. Louis doesn't notice, and is about to open their door when Harry coughs. Seeing his boyfriend, just standing there, Louis takes his hand off the handle. 

“Oh, are we not…” He gestures towards the door. 

Harry shrugs.

Louis stares at him.

“You can't go in first.” Harry states. Louis stares at him. Harry is now regretting not rushing ahead of Louis on their way home. Or like, accidently tripping him or something. 

“Ok.” Louis says. “Why.” 

It doesn't even sound like a question, which is strangely depressing. In the two seconds he has to come up with an answer, Harry decides that honesty is a good idea.

“It's a surprise.” He informs Louis, gesturing towards the box he's carrying.

Harry has never seen Louis’ eyebrows raise up that high before. “A surprise?” Louis repeats. 

Harry nods. A grin starts to spread across Louis’ face.

“Ok, but it better be good, Styles. You have three minutes. I'm freezing to death.”

Harry grabs the milk from him, pecks him quickly on the cheek. “Won't even need that long.” He promises. Once Louis has stepped sufficiently far enough away from the door, Harry darts inside.

“It's me.” He whispers. Slowly, heads pop up from behind different pieces of furniture, their eyes trained on him. Niall, oddly enough, is hiding under the glass coffee table. Harrys not to sure how well that one is going to go down.

Zayn stands up fully.

“Where is he? Is he here?” He whispers back, peering behind Harry as if Louis would be hiding there. Harry rolls his eyes. 

“Here, take this.” he says, shoving the diaper box into Zayn's arms.

Zayn looks at it dubiously, and asks “Diapers?”

Harry sighs. “No, it's the cake. What would I want with diapers?”

Someone whispers, “Diaper cake?” Harry's not sure who it was, and he doesn't want to know. 

“I'm going back outside,” he addresses the room. “I'm gonna bring him in, so everyone get ready.”

Louis is still there, thank god, when Harry returns. He doesn't say anything, just hops up from where he's leaning against the railing and walks over to Harry and the door.

“All good.” Harry says, grinning. He leans down and gently kisses Louis. He feels bad, a bit, because he can feel Louis shivering, but he hopes it's all worth it. He pulls him into a hug to warm him up, even though Harry's note faring much better himself.

“Can we go inside, then?” Louis asked. He burrowed deeper against Harry. “It's like, negative a big number right now.” he pulls back slightly and starts waving his arms around. “I can't feel my hands when I'm out here,” he sings, “and I hate it, and I hate it.”

Harry throws his head back and laughs, grabbing Louis’ hands in his own. “Ok, popstar,” he joked. “We can go inside.”

Louis nods solemnly. “Ok, let's do it, then.” and moves around Harry to open the door. Harry follows close behind him.

They're only a few steps inside when everybody jumps out, yelling “SURPRISE!” Louis jumps and squeaks like a startled cat, but relaxes almost immediately when he recognizes everybody.

“How th-”

He's interrupted when everyone starts singing “Happy birthday to you…” 

The lighting is a bit dim, but Harry can still see Louis blushing. When they're finished singing, Niall, still under the coffee table, starts a loud “Are you one, are you two, are you three…” but he only makes it to five before Zayn bends down to smack him upside the head.

“Guys, this is…” Louis laughs. “Oh my god, I didn't see this coming at all. Where are all your cars?” he turns to Liam. “You were going on about how you and Niall were so sick! That you wouldn't be able to do anything for the next few days.”

Liam grins sheepishly. “Needed to sell the part.” They explain.

Louis turns to Harry with a laugh. “So, _that_ was what was wrong with you today.”

“Hey!” Harry says, grinning. “Be nice.” he pats Louis' hip, "I'm gonna go finish up a few things, yeah?" and heads for the kitchen.

He doesn't have much more to do here; Zayn and Liam took care of the alcohol, Niall finished up the bit of food that wasn't quite finished when Harry left. He's mostly just making sure Everything's in place while Louis has fun. A few minutes later however, Louis comes to join him.

"Need any help?" He asks, coming to stand beside Harry.

Harry scoffs. "No way are you helping, babe. It's your birthday. Well. Party. Birthday party." 

Harrys not looking at him, but he can hear the grin in his voice. "I know."

Louis pulls Harry around to face him and attacks him with a huge, full bodied hug. "Thank you so much." He whispered in Harry's ear. 

Squeezing back tightly, Harry replied "You're welcome, babe. Happy birthday." He's pretty sure he can feel Louis smiling against his neck. After a few moments, Harry steps back. "Ok," He laughs, "Go on. Go talk to everybody. I'll be out in a sec."

Louis nods and trots off.

“Love you!” he calls.

 

♤♡♢♧

After everyone has gone home, Louis is so tired that Harry practically has to drag him to bed. He keeps insisting he's not, that “I know your show is on tonight, Harold, we don't want to miss it.” 

Harry laughs, says the can watch it tomorrow as they wrap presents, and pushes Louis into their bedroom to get ready for bed.

By the time he's done making them tea and returns to their bedroom, Louis is already in bed and looks like he's just about to drop off. Of course, he manages to stay awake long enough to drink his tea. No surprise there.

Then they settle down, curled around each other. Just before he falls asleep, Louis tells Harry, “thank you, again, love. This was the best birthday ever.”

Harry smiles; he thinks so too.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, it wasnot always explicitly stated but Larry are ace and Liam is genderfluid!


End file.
